


Observations

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interlude, Introspection, M/M, no set timeframe within canon, our boys deserve a quiet afternoon, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humble little gift for kmmerc.  Just a short, peaceful interlude to offer a bit of comfort after the impact of 'If-Then-Else'.  This is not set in any specific timeframe within canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Title: Observations  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Finch/Reese  
Tags: interlude, introspection, established relationship, rinch, our boys deserve a quiet afternoon.

NOTES: Just a short, peaceful interlude to offer a bit of comfort after the hot mess of ‘If-Then-Else’. Happy Birthday kmmerc!!

**finchreesefinchreesefinchreesefinch**

 

He steps up to the cart to place his order and knows, even without hearing the quiet exhalation of breath, that Finch will lament his choice of cheesesteak with extra provolone. He opts for the grilled lamb wrap instead, with fresh vegetables and a pleasantly tangy mint dressing. Paired with a bottled water, the op feels rather smug as he settles onto a nearby bench to enjoy his lunch.

Harold, John is sure, is partaking in a fresh cup of tea with his own mid-day meal. Most likely the recluse is working his way through some sort of salad carried in his briefcase or takeaway from the Indian place a block down from the library. John hoped it was the latter. Harold could use the extra calories and hot food would be more comforting to someone who’d spent the day cooped up in a drafty reading room.

Quiet moments are spent watching the passersby. Runners and roller-bladers, fiercely oblivious to the world around them thanks to their MP3 earbuds. Walkers, in groups talking to one another or alone, talking to themselves or rather their Bluetooth sets. Bicyclists, groups of school children, dog-walkers, business professionals and homeless people. Central Park was a great cross-section of New York’s humanity.

Reese casually glanced at the nearest surveillance camera. A red light blinked twice as he watched and the op’s mouth stretched into a full-blown grin at the ever vigilant lens. Harold’s Machine was watching back and ergo, so was Harold. He hoped the recluse smiled in return. John thought it likely, given the understanding he and Finch had reached in recent days. 

_No one had been more surprised than he when Finch’s frantic body check for injuries had suddenly turned into a fierce hug. John returned the embrace without thought, leaning down to cover Harold’s mouth with his own and willingly allowing the older man’s insistent tongue entrance. That evening had ended with both men in Reese’s bed and Finch deciding to move in._

John winked at the camera and finished the last of his water. Dutifully separating recyclables from trash, he disposed of the remains of his meal and strolled around Bethesda Fountain enjoying the spring sunshine. It was one of the rare days when no number had appeared…no enemies, either private or governmental emerged from the shadows. John savored the peace, appreciating it for the precious gift it was. Only one thing would make this day off perfect. 

**finchreesefinchreesefinchreesefinch**

 

Reese leaned on the arcade railing, watching the tide of people ebb and flow through the park.

“With so many people out in the middle of the day, I often wonder exactly who is left to actually do business in the city.”

John’s heart swelled at the dry, familiar voice. Uneven footfalls and quiet canine panting drew closer until Harold Finch and his ‘service dog’ appeared at his side.

“Glad you decided to join me Harold.” The op shifted slightly so that his shoulder brushed the recluse’s. Finch glanced sideways at him, lips twisting into a slight smile.

“For some reason, Central Park looked particularly _inviting_ today.”

John’s answering grin raised a bubble of happiness in Harold’s chest. The taller man turned, his eyes warm and open. 

“Want to take a walk?”

“I can think of nothing else I’d rather do.”

The two set off, Reese’s stride automatically adjusting to match his partner’s. John sighed with contentment. Finch was always with him; watching, listening…protecting the op in every way he could. But for John the best moments came when they were side by side, be it saving a number or simply sharing one another’s company.

_This….this is what was good._

**finchreesefinchreesefinchreesefinch**


End file.
